Eterinity
by Rayne0722
Summary: Just a short little oneshot of Kagome and Inuyasha in the middle of the forest taking a break from their journey and discussing life. Please Read and Review thanks!


_A/N: Okay so it's 4:39 AM and I was bored, I wrote a few songs, some sadistic poems, and a cheesy Inu/Kag story, it's not really romance per say more of just a nice little get together between the two of them in the middle of a forest...at first I didn't even know who the story was about so yeah...didn't even know what anime it was for. Anyways read and review and all that good stuff. _

_**Eternity**_

_**ONE-SHOT**_

_**Rayne0722**_

"Have you ever heard of a place called Shatarra?" she asked him with a smile.

They sat alone by a small rushing stream. She was sitting reading an old book her mother had found in the attic. It seems the were the recollections of her great grandfather who was an adventurer.

"No what is it?" He asked laying down and looking up into the blue of the skies.

"A place of eternal beauty and life. My grandfather was trying to find it." She paused closing her eyes to imagine the places described in the small book atop her lap.

"No, why?"

"I want to visit..." The girl said, giving a wistful sigh.

He sat up, and propped himself on his knees slightly, "Sounds like a stupid place. Everything can't be perfect, it couldn't exist."

"I didn't say perfect!" she defended, "I said eternal...probably very peaceful."

"Then die," he said almost calmly, "Nothing last forever. Everything dies."

She stood up, her hair lifting a bit with the wind she created from moving so fast. "Why you! I don't know why I like you!"

"Because, you do."

She sat back down with a huff crossing her arms over her chest and turned her back on the boy.

"You know you're really mean sometimes."

He smiled coyly behind her back and had to stop himself from outright laughing at her. She was so naive sometimes it was laughable, but he knew if he made her to mad she would retalieate and that always left him bruised and battered. She turned again and smiled at him.

"You know, you're right." She said.

He was about to say something in defense, but her words sunk in and it left him baffled.

"Me? Right?" He asked hoisting himself up on one elbow.

"Yeah, something so eternally beautiful couldn't exist in real life. I think it's something you may have to die to see."

"Oh."

"You see I know this because my Grandfather is resting, and he wrote he would never rest until he found Shatarra."

He laid back down onto the green grass beneath him and wondered if his family was in this "Shatarra" that her grandfather wrote about.

She walked over to him and looked down on his still form and watched as he opened his eyes to look up at her. Holding out her hand he reached for it careful he didn't hurt her.

"Ready to go back yet?" She asked.

"No, lets stay here a little longer." He replied and instead of her pulling him up he pulled her down.

She laid down next to him and looked up into the sky. She reached a little ways and poked him in the arm.

"What now?" He asked opening one eye and looking at her.

"When I die, which isn't really that far off now that I think about it do you think Shatarra will let me in?"

He closed his eyes not really wanting to think about her words.

"I don't know."

"Geeze then what use are you?" She asked, and then added. "Just kidding."

He shook his head not really signifying he meant anything by it. Sitting up the wind blew her hair around and she looked to the vast amount of foliage in front of her.

"Hey Inuyasha!" a childish voice called out, "Miroku and Sango are leaving!"

"Alright!" Inuyasha growled out, "Come on Kagome, it's time to go."

Kagome nodded and stood up, slipping the book back into her yellow bag she smiled.

"Anyways they'll let you in," He said out of no where.

"Hmm?"

"I said they would let you in."

"Oh," She simply replied. "They'd let you in too Inuyasha, I know you were wondering." Kagome replied and walked off leaving him to follow in her wake.

_A/N: Yes short, I know. And remember I wrote this when I was running on maybe ten hours of sleep in a period of three days and it was almost five in the morning. This is a one-shot meaning I won't be updating no matter if you wish it of me or not. Maybe if people would read more of my actual chapter stories I would make more of them but one-shots seem to be my most popular. Uhh like I said above read and review or I will hunt you down and run you through with my pretty sword. Just a warning is all. Oh and just for good measure I hate Kikyo...sorry I just had to add that._


End file.
